The battle with the Water Moon?
by olive.arthurs.23
Summary: everything is back to normal, Maka is still just trying to get Soul to become on of the main Death scythes.This is there last battle the battle with the witch of the water moon. Something is Different with this witch though. Soul and Maka both seem to have a feeling that they have a connection with her but they can't figure out how


Soul and Maka were fighting a witch, her soul was what they needed for Soul to become a death scythe. After messing up with Blaire they decided this time they would actually keep some research on the witch they were going to kill. They decided to try to fight normally as long as they can before using soul residence. Maka was kind of skeptical on using soul residence, and Soul could tell that she was still shaky. It was because of the high level of black blood that still flowed through Soul's bloodstream. If Maka needed to she would go back into the madness, but that was only if all else fails.

**"Soul, that last blow she aimed at us was tough, but you want to know something?"  
"You can tell me anything Maka."  
"We are tougher then her, Soul. You have more toughness in your left pinky toe, and I have more toughness in my right pony tail then she does in her whole body."  
"Hahahaha, as much as I hate to say it you are right Maka."  
"Can't you children realize once you have been beaten. Go home you spoiled brats."  
"I never stop a battle when I know I am going to win." Maka said ever so confident.  
**  
Soul noticed a smile crept up on Maka's face. It was a genuine smile not a smile made from madness. Soul promised Maka as soon as they defeated this witch and he became a death scythe he was going to take her out to eat somewhere really nice, like on a date. Maka jumped and kicked the witch right in her face. With that kick it sent the witch off balance and she fell to the floor.

**"You are going to pay for that you little runt. Trigrate aquaby heilo."**

Water shot out of the ground and went straight for Maka and Soul. Maka noticed it in time and jumped out of the target zone. She planted Soul firmly on the ground and swung swung herself so she would be targeting strait for the witch's pretty little nose. She punched the witch in the nose, with such a force it seemed like the house shook. The witch staggered back, when she went to go wipe her face she noticed there was blood and her nose was bleeding.

**"You little bitch! Do you know how hard it is to make my face look this beautiful?!"**  
Maka laughed, **"Do you know how much I don't care? By the way I would love to know the name of the witch I would be killing."  
"Maka don't get to confident. Okay babe?"  
"Soul don't question my confidence meter."**

_He called me 'babe' he never does that. Why would he start now. It was probably just an impulse. It shouldn't matter now I have a witch to kill. But why do I have the feeling like Soul is connected to her._ Maka thought to herself.

"**So, your weapon's name is Soul and your name is Maka. Maka you seem like you really what to know my name. Why is that so we can all be on a first name basis?"**

"**No. it's so I know the witch's name that helped me turned Soul into a death scythe."  
"Mhmm, I see so in that case. Fishus tomeetra titan."  
**  
As soon as the witch had said that the flooring started to melt away. The house seemed like it was under water . water rushed up to Maka's knees and she laughed. Soul couldn't shake the feeling that he had known the witch but he wanted to dismiss that thought. No way in hell Soul thought he had known that witch. He was ready for Maka to kill her.

**"By the way Maka. It is Maka right? Anyway the name is Aqua Luna. To you, Soul, you will never get my soul for a snack."  
"That's what you think lady."**  
**"No. That's what I know. Kazera luna comius."**

Soul and Maka were then lifted up and thrown across the room. Slamming into wall Soul noticed something on her wrist; there was a tattoo of the moon, it was a crude drawing but it looked familiar to him like he had seen it before.

**"Are you ready to put Aqua Luna in her place, Soul?"  
"As ready as I will ever be Maka."**

Maka fixed her grip and swung Soul so the water can propel at Aqua Luna. Aqua moved the wave of water that was aimed at her and turned it back at Maka. The wave moved fast, Maka couldn't tell what was happening till it was too late. The water stung her arm all the pressure was just to make soul fly out of her hand.

"**Can't do anything without your lover boy, Maka? Do you need him to stop me?"  
"I can do anything I want without Soul, but you want to hear something funny Aqua Luna?"  
"What is it, little Maka?"  
"I do a lot of things with Soul to keep him close to me because we are friends. We are close to each other for a reason: he is my weapon and I am his miser. So deal with it."  
"Why don't you go run along and make sure you lover is okay. To me it sure seems like you are in love with him, aren't you?"  
"I don't know why don't you ask my fist?!"**

With one swift movement Maka went a punched the witch in the stomach. Maka the kicked up some water to distract Aqua and then kicked her across the face. The wet smack sounded satisfying. Aqua moved her hands like she was trying to cut air. The water at Maka's feet started swirling around, it started to pull her under. Soul saw this and ran to save her. He grabbed her hand and started to pull her up but the water would not let go of Maka' s ankle.

**"Oh cute look at them. One day they will get married and maybe have family that is if I don't kill them first." **  
Maka had gotten tense at that last comment. Soul could tell that Maka was thinking about her parents' relationship. She had always told soul that she didn't want to end up with a relationship like theirs did. So for Aqua Luna to say that it was a low blow. Maka glared at Soul and tightened her grip. She was ready.  
**  
"Soul residence."** Maka said coldly.  
**"Are you sure you want to do this?"** Soul replied uncertain .  
**"Positive, besides this scared little witch only uses water to protect her."  
"Okay . we need to control ourselves now."  
"Just take the lead."  
"Are you guys going to fight or dance?"** Aqua Luna said very cocky.  
**"SOUL RESIDENCE!"**

their souls connected perfectly. As soon as he felt it he knew that he had to protect Maka no matter what happened. Soul wanted to know when he had know Aqua before, everything about her was just too familiar.  
_Maka do you feel the familiar feeling with this witch like we known her before? _Soul thought.  
Y_eah I feel it too, but how could we have known a witch. We have to stay focused. _Maka thought back.

**"Okay witch hunter 38!"**

Maka swung soul with determination and and anger. That was what he liked about Maka her determination. When he came down the power in that attack was strong. Its shook the floors and got rid of all the water. It made the wall of the house fall down. Maka was breathing heavy now, she wiped the sweat off of her face and looked up with a smile. The witch was gone.  
_Now Soul, you can be a death scythe._ She thought to herself.


End file.
